


Chained

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Chains, Force-Feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Gross Porn, I'm not sure if this really counts as pregnancy though, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Needles, Oral Oviposition, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Stuffing, Suicidal Thoughts, Syringe, Vomiting Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Sans gets kidnapped and bad things happen to him involving eggs.





	1. Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this: http://beoteono.tumblr.com/post/163515929184/welll-rksins
> 
> That pic didn't give any indication what kind of monster was doing the egg laying so I got to pick my own. I picked by googling a picture of the monsters from Undertale and then closing my eyes and randomly pointing at one because the only other thing I could thing of was a tentacle monster, which I've done before.
> 
> Also, I challenged myself to put as little dialogue in this piece as possible, taking advantage of the fact that Sans is basically gagged. I did this mostly because back when I first started writing I used way too much dialogue and I still do sometimes, though a lot of it gets edited and fixed.

Someone had spiked Sans’ drink. He was _far_ tipsier than he should be after just two. Who did it though? Grillby? One look at him confirmed it wasn’t, he was too relaxed and would never have any reason to do so anyway. And with how many people were in the bar at this time of night there was no way to know who’d done it.

It didn’t matter though because it was time to leave. Sans would be more careful about watching his drink in the future. He stood up, swaying on his feet, and gathered magic for a teleport aiming for his bed to sleep this shit off. It didn’t work. So, drug made it so he couldn’t use magic either, huh?

He held back a growl as his eyes scanned the room again. Too many people were around and they seemed to become blurrier by the second. It was _past_ time to get out of here.

Trying to hold himself steady he turned and started for the door. The walk home wasn’t a long one so it would be fine. Grillby called something after him but it sounded distant and the buzzing in Sans’ ears drowned most of it out. Oh boy, things couldn’t be any worse, could they?

He stumbled through the bar’s front door. Maybe leaving wasn’t a smart idea after all. Grillby was rather strict about what he allowed to happen in his bar. He’d be furious if he found out someone was spiking people’s drinks. Sans should go tell him.

But he lost balance as he turned around, tipping over and falling. Someone caught him before he hit the ground though. He tried to look up at them to ask what the fuck they thought they were doing touching him and stuff but his words came out as garbled nonsense instead. His vision was rapidly going back so he could even see their face but he hated them already.

 

Next time he opened his eyes he was naked and his arms were chained to the wall behind him, uncomfortably high above his head. His feet could just barely touch the ground. He was already starting to feel the strain.

But that was the least of his worries. He was much more concerned about the monster looming in front of him. He couldn’t even place what kind of monster it was, only that it was tall, red, and scary looking with horns growing off the top of its head. It was fat too, its belly was bulging out, almost like it was pregnant.

“What do ya want with me?” Sans asked with a growl. He tried teleporting and summoning an attack, but wasn’t surprised none of it had worked. His magic was blocked.

Its facial expression remained blank as it reached one of its hands underneath his ribcage. He jerked as it grabbed his soul and pulled it out. He tried to tug it back but its grip was too tight.

Forcing on an angry face to hide his growing fear, Sans growled again. “You’re a fucking…” he cut off with a yelp as it started massaging his soul. Its intention was to get his magic to form into an ecto-stomach.

He fought it out of pure almost panicked instinct. Whatever reason it wanted him to do that for couldn’t be good. But he could only fight it for so long before his magic was forced to take shape.

“What are ya gonna do to me?” He tried to keep the fear out of voice but didn’t succeed this time. He had _no_ idea what was going to happen which made this whole thing more frightening. It could be about to do almost _anything_ to him.

The red monster continued to ignore him, acting as if he hadn’t spoken. It was still holding his soul, preventing him from deforming his magic. From somewhere underneath its red cloak something emerged, some kind of tentacle thing. Dripping with slime it was clear and translucent and it looked like it might be hollow, as if it were some sort of weird tube thing. But what was it _for_? And why was it moving closer to Sans’ face?

Sans shuddered at the thought of finding an answer for either of those questions. But he couldn’t tear his gaze away as it got closer. “What the fuck is…” It rushed forward and forced its way into his mouth. He gagged, trying to jerk away as it slid down his throat, lubricated by the slime coming off it. It went _deep_ , probably all the way to his newly formed ecto-stomach.

It’s taste, though foul, wasn’t strong. And it stretched his jaw wide, forcing his tongue out underneath it. Panicked, he bit down as hard as he could, but as sharp as his teeth were, it was too resilient for them to penetrate. His bite wasn’t even strong enough to force it closed.

Breathing fast and heavy through his nose, he tried to jerk away. But he only pressed his body up against the wall behind him.

He couldn’t hold back a sound of distress as seconds later he spotted something starting to make its way through the tube. Covered in more of the monster’s slime, it was white and almost oblong-shaped. It looked an awful lot like an egg.

Sans’ eyes widened at the realization. He tried yell for it to stop but all that came out was a muffled scream. This couldn’t really be about to happen, could it? No way was this red devil thing was really about to… lay its gross eggs inside his ecto-stomach. It hadn’t even said a single word to him.

But as much as he didn’t want to believe it, he could only watch as the egg was pushed towards his mouth. He bit down again as it entered, bulging out the tube a little, but it was still useless. He jerked his head back when he felt it reach the back of his throat, trying to pull his head off the tube, but it was in too deep. Seconds later he felt the egg drop into his stomach.

He groaned in fear and disgust as a sudden wave of nausea rolled through him. Things like… eggs were _not_ supposed to go in there. It was _wrong_ and _disgusting_ and he wanted it _out_.

He tried to scream and maybe beg for mercy as the second egg reached his throat. It too landed in his stomach a short time later, sending another wave of nausea and disgust through him. How could this _happen_ to him?

The third one landing his stomach was the last straw as he heaved, his magic trying to force the unwanted eggs out. But the tube was still there, blocking the way, and it didn’t seem like it was going anywhere either no matter how hard his magic tried to push it out.

His body kept trying to puke anyway, heaving over and over again, his magic pressing on the eggs and convulsing uselessly around the tube. Worse than actual vomiting, it was painful, uncomfortable, and brought stinging tears of discomfort to his eyes.

The eggs kept sliding down the tube unimpeded, joining the ones already inside him and making his useless efforts to barf them up even more uncomfortable. It seemed to go on for a short eternity, adding to the misery of what was already happening to him.

But eventually as another egg, he’d lost count of how many, started to slide down his gullet his body gave up. Exhausted by the effort, he hung limp, unable to even hold himself up anymore. Luckily, he wasn’t that heavy so the strain on his shoulders wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been. Not that made him feel any better.

He groaned in despair, drool and slime leaking out around the tube and pooling together on the floor. He closed his eyes, trying to not think about what was happening to him. It didn’t work. It only made him more aware of the feel of the egg bulging out the tube as it entered his mouth. So, he opened them again to look up at the monster looming over him.

Its belly was a bit smaller, Sans could guess why as he felt yet another egg settle in his stomach, more and more still coming down the tube. Its face remained impassive, like it wasn’t even truly looking at him, as if he weren’t a person but just an object to put its eggs into.

The worse part was Sans couldn’t do anything about that. He had to sit here and take it even as the growing weight in his belly was starting to become uncomfortable. His jaw and throat already ached from being forced opened so wide. How much longer could this go on for? A while, judging by how full the other monster’s egg sack, or whatever it was, still seemed to be.

By now his stomach was full, the eggs packed all the way up to the top. They didn’t stop of even slow though. They kept coming, forcing their way in and making his magic stretch a little more with each one.

Sans whimpered. What if it filled him enough that his magic burst? How far could his ecto-flesh stretch? Theoretically quite a bit, right? But it was already starting to hurt. What if that meant he was already running out of time?

And why did this even have to fucking happen to him anyway? He hadn’t done anything to the other monster, not that he knew of. He hadn’t even ever _seen_ this monster before. So, _why_ was it doing this to him?

He shifted, trying to find a position where the eggs wouldn’t feel so heavy inside him. Which was of course impossible, especially given how little he could maneuver.

Soon in started to hurt more than just a little. As each egg was pumped into him it pressed down against the others as it entered, forcing his magic to expand and making him feel a little bit heavier. And the heavier he got the harder it was to hold himself upright and the more strain in put on his shoulders when he allowed himself to hang limp.

It was _awful_. The discomfort alone was enough to bring tears to his eyes. But there was nothing he could do about that except hope it would be over soon. Though what would happen then he didn’t know. He’d have to find a way out of this situation, preferably before the eggs hatched. He’d figure all that out later though, when the feel of his slowly expanding belly wasn’t making him nauseas.

He looked up at his tormenter again. Still no reaction, it was like it was wearing a mask of indifference. It could at least acknowledge him as a person, taunt him or say _anything_ , just as long as this horrible silence ended. But that didn’t look like it was going to happened anytime soon.

Filled with despair, he was forced to stand there, tears of misery and discomfort leaking from his eyes. The pain of his stretched magic seemed to grow worse with each egg. It was going to kill him. It had to, there was no way his magic could stretch much further without splitting or bursting.

He whined as loud as he could, trying to get his tormentor’s attention. It couldn’t let him die, right? It was using him as an… incubator for it gross eggs and as disgusted as he was by that role he had to be alive to do it. It of course, ignored him, the steady stream of eggs not slowing one bit. How many were there?

He groaned, letting his body hang limp as more tears spilled from his eyes. He was going to die. There was no way he could survive this. He could only hope that Papyrus never found out, hopefully he would think Sans had died in battle or something. Heck, even suicide would be a better death than this.

The pain steadily built, getting a bit worse with each egg landing his belly. Eventually it became too much to bear. His magic felt stretched to its limit, like it was about to spilt right open.

Not ready to die yet, he clenched his eyes shut as if that could somehow save him. It was going to hurt, probably a lot but he’d at least die fast, right? And its eggs would all go crashing to the floor once he dusted, for what little condolence that was.

But just as it felt like one more egg would be the one that killed him, it stopped. He couldn’t feel any more coming down the tube and cracking his eyes back open revealed that there were no more. Did that mean it was over? Was Sans not going to die a horrible death after all?

The tube began withdrawing, sliding back up Sans’ throat. That meant it _was_ done. Sans wasn’t going to die a horrible, wretched death after all. But his elation about that was dampened by the eggs nesting inside him. He was a living incubator.

He groaned and coughed as the tube exited his mouth, retracting back underneath his tormentor’s cloak. He tried to speak, to cuss the other monster out or beg for mercy, he didn’t know which, but his throat was too raw and sore. All that came out was another pained cough.

“All done.” The red monster _finally_ spoke as it bent down to pat his egg-filled ecto-stomach. Its voice was monotone, as if it were bored with the whole thing. As if this were no big deal to it.

It finally also released his soul, allowing it to float back to his chest. It then reached over to undo his shackles and caught him by the wrists before his body could collapse completely. It lowered him to the ground.

As soon as it let of his wrists, Sans automatically curled up around his aching middle, putting his hands over his distended belly. His ecto-flesh was bumpy from in eggs inside and looking down he could see them through his magic. He coughed again, trying to make his body throw up. But despite how hard he’d been heaving earlier nothing happened.

“See you tomorrow.”

Sans groaned as he looked up. The red monster was headed for the door. It was going to leave him in here all alone. He tried to push himself up to follow it out or at least make some sort of protest. But his arms felt like they were made of jello and he could do nothing but watch was his tormenter opened the door, stepped out and closed it again. There was even an audible click as it was locked from the other side.

He whimpered as he curled around his middle again. He was disgusted by it, especially the feel of the eggs underneath his hands, but it _hurt_. Coughing some more, he rubbed it, trying to ease the ache. It kind of worked.

What was he going to do now though? How was he going to get out of this? _Could_ he even do anything?  The door was the only way out and it was locked. Not to mention he wasn’t sure he could even stand up right now. So, his only option was to lie here in misery until he fell asleep. Maybe he’d be able to figure something out after a long nap.


	2. Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little thing at the beginning of the first chapter on how he got kidnapped because I was super lazy about it before.

Sans woke slowly as he always did, also as usual he didn’t want to wake up. The oblivion sleep brought was so much nicer than being awake a lot of the time. There was nothing he could do about it though, no one could sleep forever no matter how much they wanted to. Unless they were dead, which he wasn’t.

The surface underneath him was cold and hard, his body stiff from lying on it presumably all night. His middle hurt, a dull uncomfortable ache. Why would he have his ecto-body summoned all night, especially if it hurt.

He groaned, trying to dispel it. It didn’t go away though. Why? He placed a hand over it. His stomach was swollen and bumpy.

He gasped as he eyes snapped open to the sight of a blank wall and floor. He rolled onto his back as he looked down at himself. His stomach was heavy, filled with eggs visible through his ecto-flesh. He looked almost pregnant expect for how bumpy his ecto-flesh was.

Nauseated, he gagged. But that’s all he did. The _one_ time in his life he wanted to throw up he couldn’t. He forced himself to cough, trying to induce more gagging and hopefully vomit. It didn’t work.

Tears blurred his vision as he opened his mouth, summoning his throat and tongue. He stuck his hand in there as deep as he could, pressing his fingers against the back of his throat. He’d seen that induce vomiting in other monsters before. All of them had been fleshy monsters though, which might be why it wasn’t working for him. All he was doing was causing himself more discomfort.

Shaking, he pulled his hand out of his mouth to hover over his distended belly. He couldn’t bring himself to touch it, it was gross and disgusting and… he needed them gone. He needed the eggs _out_. He couldn’t take this.

Still blinded by tears, he scooched back along the wall until he found a corner to huddle in. He had to find a way out of this as soon as possible. He closed his eyes, willing the tears and borderline panic away, then looked back up to survey the room. Empty and bare except for the shackles on the wall. There was a door though. It was undoubtedly locked but maybe he could force it open if he tried hard enough. That would mean he’d have to stand up though, a feat he wasn’t sure he could manage when he was weighed down like this.

He took a deep breath to prepare before forcing himself up, using the wall to support himself. It took a bit but he got himself standing and mostly balanced. Maybe a little proud of him he walked, or more like waddled, over to the door.

He jiggled the handle just in case but got nothing. So, he took another deep breath as he pressed his shoulder to the door, lining himself up. Then with a grunt, he pulled back and slammed his shoulder into it, putting all the weight he could behind it. Which unfortunately wasn’t much, he was a skeleton after all. The door didn’t even rattle. But he pulled back and did it again and then again.

After a while of the door not even budging a little his shoulder hurt even more than his distended stomach did and would no doubt bruise up quite badly. But despite his lack of success he started banging his other shoulder against the door instead. But again, got nothing but pain for his efforts and had to give up.

Despite knowing it wouldn’t work, he tried teleporting and then summoning a Blaster. Still nothing. He was trapped.

With a groan he lowered himself to sit by the door, the… eggs in his stomach made standing for long periods of time not only difficult but uncomfortable too. He lay down on his side so that some of their weight would rest on floor and not on himself. He’d lie here until the door opened and then make a break for it. Once free he’d go to a healer who’d get rid of the eggs and then he’d go back to Papyrus to get yelled at for disappearing for so long. He wouldn’t tell Papyrus anything about this, he didn’t need to know and would probably only be angrier at Sans for having been captured in the first place.

 

He snapped awake from an unintended nap to the click of the door unlocking. He scrambled to his feet, ready to bolt through the door as soon as it was opened. But the red horned monster only opened it enough to allow itself through.

Sans growled as the threw himself at it, all teeth and claws. But as always when it came to physical fights he came up short, the was too small to be much of a threat especially to tall monsters like this one.

Without saying a word or making any kind of sound that implied it was exerting effort into it, it grabbed both of his wrists and held him steady as it walked through the door. It pushed him backwards so it had room to close the door with its foot. It clicked, locking automatically.

Sans kicked at the monster and would’ve fallen over if it wasn’t grasping his wrists so tightly. But nothing seemed to work as it dragged him across the room by its hold on his wrists. He growled and snarled, thrashing his whole body in a vain attempt to get free. But it wasn’t long before it was pulling the handcuffs onto his wrists again, closing them and leaving him dangling against the wall once more.

He couldn’t stop himself from trembling. Showing fear was a bad thing, could get him killed, but it’s not really like it mattered right now, did it? He was already this thing’s prisoner and not able to do anything about it without his magic. “W-what ya gonna do to me?” Oh gosh, his voice was shaking too, could he be any more pathetic?

But it didn’t acknowledge he’d said anything as it crouched down in front of him. Focusing entirely on his middle, it put both its hands to either side of it. It pressed on it, causing the eggs to shift a little inside him, an _extremely_ uncomfortable and unnerving sensation. It prodded and poked, examining the eggs inside him from all angles.

“W-why me?” Sans whimpered, trembling even harder at how cold and uncaring its hands were on him. It didn’t seem like it was even intentionally trying cause him pain or discomfort. Instead it felt like it wasn’t treating or even thinking of him as a living thinking being but just a container for its eggs. Sans would’ve preferred taunts and insults.

“Please just…” Sans didn’t know what to say. It wouldn’t even _look_ at him, just his stomach and the eggs inside.

After what felt like hours but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes the red demon straightened. But it still paid almost no attention to him somehow as it undid his shackles, taking hold of his wrists once more to gently lower him to the ground. But once he was lying down it _finally_ released him and started walking away. It was headed for the door!

Sans scrambled to his feet once more, almost falling over, and ran towards it as the door open. But it was ready and caught him again with an annoyed sighed as if he were nothing more than a minor nuisance. Then, leaving the door open, it started dragging him across the room the once more.

He kicked and struggle and whined. If could he just break its hold on him and make it to the door he’d be free. The door had even swung all the way open, allowing him a glimpse of what was outside, a blank hallway. Not the most encouraging sight but he’d give almost anything to be able to reach it right now. And there didn't appear to be any guards, escaping one person was easier than multiple.

But instead it manhandled him into a corner. It strapped something cold and metallic around his ankle. Looking down he saw it was another shackle attached low on the wall by a chain. It clicked as it locked shut.

“No, no, _please_!” He grabbed desperately at the monster as it straightened once more. It just pried his hands off and started walking towards the door once more at an unhurried pace. Leaving Sans with nothing to do but watch as it exited, closing the door behind it. There was another click as the door locked.

Sans growled, fighting the tears of despair threatening to form in his eyes. He looked down at the shackle again. The chain was only long enough for him to be able to wonder a maybe two feet out of the corner, which given how small the room was, wasn’t bad.

He ran his hand over first the shackle, the then chain, and then where it connected to the wall, looking for weak spots. There were none of course, it was metal and thick. He was stuck.

He whimpered as he lay down on his side once more. After several minutes of lying there in abject misery and moved a hand to place on his stomach. He pressed down as hard as he could. If he crushed the eggs maybe it would kick him out or more likely kill him. But the eggs felt firm under his hand, no matter how hard he pushed nothing happened but causing himself more pain and discomfort.

With a groan he rolled over onto his front. It _hurt_ but he stayed like that long enough to determine that his measly weight wasn’t enough to crush the eggs either. Meaning he was stuck with them and stuck here.

His shoulders shook with a sob as he curled in on himself, rubbing his hand over his stomach to ease the ache as much as he could.


	3. Hungry

Sans was hungry, it had taken him a bit to realize that because his stomach was bloated with eggs. But that wasn’t food and he apparently couldn’t digest them and convert them to magic anyway. Meaning he felt overly full and starving at the same time, an odd unpleasant combination that he couldn’t do a single thing about.

He glanced towards the door. How long before his kidnapper came back and fed him? Would he even be able to eat when he was like this? He didn’t need to summon a stomach to eat most foods because he could absorb its magic as soon as he swallowed instead, but since he had a stomach summoned would the food try to go in there first? That would suck, he was already full enough for it hurt. Also, there was a possibility that it wouldn’t let him eat because of that.

How long had it even been gone for? He had no way to even guess because he’d fallen asleep at some point. But he had nothing to do but lie here and wait for it to come back and hope it fed him when it did.

What was going to happen when the eggs hatched? Would he be able to dispel his magic then? Would he have to… vomit them up? That did _not_ sound pleasant so hopefully the former. Or maybe… they’d rip their way out and kill him. Gosh that… would _awful_. So, the first thing, he’d hope and pray that once they hatched he’d be allowed to dispel his magic. And then maybe it would let him go? He could only hope.

***

“Sans, wake…” Papyrus cut off when he saw that Sans wasn’t in his bed. Not only that but it didn’t look recently slept in either. “Sans!” He screamed loud enough that if Sans were anywhere inside the house he’d have heard, unless he was passed out drunk again. Which was likely the case since he hadn’t come home last night.

With an angry huff, Papyrus slammed the door to Sans’ bedroom and went downstairs, excepting to find him passed out on the couch. But he wasn’t there or anywhere in the living room. So, where was he?

He often stayed out late drinking like an idiot but he almost always came back in the middle of the night, collapsing on the couch, his bed if he could make it, or somewhere in between. Meaning he’d probably passed out at Grillby’s again. If he thought he’d be excused from patrol duty today because of that he had another thing coming.

 

“Where’s my idiot brother?”

“He’s not here,” Grillby said. The bar wasn’t open yet and Papyrus had banged on the door until Grillby had woken up and come out to answer it. He was still even wearing his sleepwear. He didn’t look happy about it either but Papyrus didn’t care.

“What do you mean he’s not here? He came here drinking last night, didn’t he?”

“Yes, but he left, early too. Like I’d like you to do now.”

“Fine.” Papyrus sneered and turned around. He’d have to look for Sans in his hiding spots, Papyrus didn’t even know where all of those were. But when he found Sans he was in a major scolding because Papyrus did not have time for nonsense, he had work to do.

As he started walking down the street he pulled out his phone and dialed Sans’ number. It went straight to voice mail though, the default message because Sans was too lazy to record a proper one, meaning it was off. He was _supposed_ to have his phone on all the time, even when it was on charge in case Papyrus needed to get a hold of him. That didn’t stop him from turning it off when he wanted to nap and be lazy though. He was in for quite the scolding when Papyrus found him.

But a thorough check of all of Sans’ hiding spots in Snowdin, the ones Papyrus knew of anyway, there could be more because Sans was sneaky like that, revealed nothing. He didn’t have time for this, he’d look more later and when he found Sans he was in big trouble.

***

Sans flinched as the door swung open. It was his kidnapper again. It closed the door and starting approaching him with the same look of indifference it always seemed to wear.

“I’m hungry, can you feed me?” Sans asked. It was worth a try, right? Maybe if he wasn’t fighting it, it would at _least_ acknowledge him.

It didn’t though. It walked right up to him and crouched down beside him. He was shaking, in fear and a desire to lash out at it. But that would be pointless it was literally twice his size and had more than proven itself capable of overpowering him.

So, he forced himself to lay there on his side as it poked and prodded at his stomach again. Thankfully it was for a short time. But instead of getting up and leaving it moved one of its hands over his sternum, he shivered at the contact.

There was a ping as it forced his soul out. He didn’t have time to do more than gasp as it grabbed onto it. Its intent was so cold and so uncaring he couldn’t even tell what it was. It froze him in place long enough for the red monster to take a step back and out of his reach. Its other hand pulled out a large syringe filled with a clear liquid.

“Oh god, don’t…” Sans cut off with a squeak as it inserted the needle into his soul. It was cold and metallic, making him shake and shiver even more. He whimpered as it pressed the plunger, releasing whatever the liquid was into his soul.

“What is it? What’s it gonna do to me?” So far, all it felt like was cold concentrated magic, like from an IV. It refilled his magic reserves, making him less hungry and then not hungry at all. Was that it’s solution to the eggs being in his stomach? But that couldn’t be all it did, right? That would be too good to be true, wouldn’t it be?

Once the liquid ran out the monster let go of his soul, letting it drift back to where it belonged, Sans’ ribcage. Then then monster stood up, pocketed the needle, and turned around to head back towards the door.

“That’s it?” Sans asked, propping himself up on his forearms. “Ya gonna just leave me in here alone now?”

It ignored him as it opened the door and left. So, apparently yes, it was going to leave him alone in his cell to rot. Which well was better than it sticking around, right? He could handle a little bit of solitude, in fact he preferred being alone a lot of the time. Also, he wasn’t hungry anymore and his ecto-stomach was getting used to strain of containing the eggs, making it slightly less painful. So, given how horrible his situation was this was probably the best he could reasonably hope for right now.


	4. Missing

As much as Sans normally liked to nap he could only do so for so long especially when he was lying on the cold hard floor. Not to mention the uncomfortable weight of the eggs in his stomach.

He groaned as he rolled back onto his side so he could look towards the door. There wasn’t even anything interesting to look at. The walls were all solid dark grey, the only break in their monotony was the outline and handle of the door. And other than the shackles high on the wall opposite the door and the one around his ankle there wasn’t a single object in the room.

He’d go insane if left in here for too long. He’d seen how crazy prisoners who’d been in solitary confinement, especially ones who’d been locked up for a long time, were. His comfortableness with solitude would probably help him stay sane for a little bit. But it was still only a matter of time before he lost it. Unless he died first.

Forcing himself to breathe deeply and calmly he sat up and leaned back against the wall. Then he summoned his soul and cupped one hand around it, not quite touching it yet. He could crush it, end this all here and now. It would be painful and would take a strong will to hold onto the intent to kill himself long enough for it to work but it could be done, he’d heard of other monsters doing it quite often. This wasn’t even the first time he’d considered doing this. And now he had every right to, he was facing inevitable insanity and he had a clutch of gross eggs in his stomach that might kill him when they hatched. If he killed himself now they probably wouldn’t survive, right? Why would it have put them inside him if they didn’t need to be inside a living thing to incubate?

His hand stiffened as he closed it around his soul. One good tight squeeze and he’d be dead in a minute or two but… what about Papyrus? He’d look for Sans, no doubt about that even if it was just to yell at him for disappearing. He’d probably find him too, because when he set out to do something he accomplished it no matter what, he was super cool like that. So…

Sans let go of his soul, letting it fade back into his chest. He just had to stay sane and alive until Papyrus came to save him. He could do that. He was a lazy asshole but he was also stubborn.

***

Another day went by and Sans was still nowhere to be found. Papyrus had just finished looking all over Waterfall before coming back to Snowdin ostensibly to do his job but in truth to look around for Sans some more. But there’d been no sign of him and his bed was still unslept in. Meaning something was wrong.

“Sans is missing,” he said into the phone as soon as Undyne picked up. He kept is voice tightly controlled, not letting his worry shine through.

“Right,” Undyne said. “When did you last see him? And where?”

“About noon the day before yesterday, at his Guard station. But I know he went to Grillby’s and left early.”

“’Kay, I’ll devote some of my Guard’s to help you look for him,” Undyne replied before hanging up.

Everyone knew that if someone went missing in the Underground they were much more likely to turn up dead, if they turned up at all, than to be found. And their chances of survival diminished drastically as time went on. Meaning he had to find Sans as soon as possible.

***

Sans detested exercise or anything that required putting a lot of physical effort into doing it. But he needed to do something to keep his mind as intact as possible until Papyrus showed up. So, he’d resorted to doing simple stretches every so often and going over science stuff and math equations in his head, sometimes mumbling them aloud. He’d hold himself together until Papyrus rescued him.

***

It wasn’t until a week had gone by that any lead on Sans had been found. Someone had seen him exiting Grillby’s looking a bit loopy. He’d stumbled or tripped and had been caught by a black cloaked figure who then dragged him away. Sans had been kidnapped.

So far, despite two weeks having gone by there was no ransom note. Did that mean Sans was… dead? It didn’t, they were just holding onto him for a bit to make sure Papyrus would be desperate enough to pay whatever price they wanted. Well, he’d make them regret that decision as _soon_ as he fucking found them.

He didn’t have a lead yet though. Other than the fact that the monster who’d grabbed Sans was tall he knew nothing about them. It was only a matter of time though. No one could hide from him and the Royal Guard for long.

“You need to rest,” Undyne said.

“No, I don’t.” Papyrus hadn’t slept properly since Sans had gone missing. How could he sleep when Sans had been kidnapped? Who knows what horrible things his captor(s) could be doing to him even right this very second?

“Papyrus…” Undyne began with an annoyed growl.

“Is this _really_ what you called me in here for?” Papyrus interrupted. She’d called him into office, he’d assumed it had to be about Sans but apparently, he’d been wrong.

“Yes, I know you’re worried about Sans but you still have other duties to attend to too. Or did you forget that you’re in charge of Snowdin? And you can’t do your job right _or_ look for Sans properly if you’re sleep deprived and wearing yourself out like this.” She gestured angrily towards him, pacing in front of her, eager to go back to looking for Sans. “So, I’m ordering you to go home and sleep for at least eight hours.”

“Sure, as soon as I find Sans I’ll do just that.” He turned and started for the door. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” She grabbed his arm, twisting him to face her once more. He didn’t even have time to let out another syllable before her fist connected solidly with his face.

***

Papyrus had to come for him soon. It had been… how long? A few weeks at least, right? Maybe a month? More? There was no way to tell and it undoubtedly felt longer than it actually had been. And with the walls being made of iron he couldn’t even scratch any marks on them to keep track of waking or ‘feeding’ times.

“Can you unshackle me please? I’ll be good.” he said next time his captor came in. Being able to walk the perimeter of the room would be nice, even if it was small. He was accustomed to the weight the eggs in his stomach by now and the constant dull ache they caused, enough that he could easily pace in the small amount of space the ankle shackle provided without even feeling unsteady. The tiny space drove him crazy though. The entire cell would probably do the same after a while but it would be better for a bit. And Papyrus would find him soon for sure anyway.

But not surprisingly the red demon monster did nothing more than roll its eyes as it crouched down beside Sans to poke and prod at his belly, examining the eggs and subtly shifting their position inside him. Which was still an _awful_ sensation. But he endured it along with the cold heartless touch its hands. Resisting would cause it hold him down, a painful experience that would be for nothing. He wasn’t able to escape this situation on his own so he might as well not go out of his way to make it any more uncomfortable and awful than it already was. He could hate himself for being a coward and giving up later, for now he had to focus more on not losing his mind.

Once it was done it pulled out the syringe and his soul to ‘feed’ him. As convenient as being able to inject magic directly in his was it was still awful and made him feel cold. He’d kill for proper food, like a burger at Grillby’s or Papyrus’ lasagna, or anything really as long as it was food.

With a bored yawn, the red demon let go his soul, put the now empty syringe away and stood. Sans watched it leave as he always did, desperate for a glimpse of the outside hall.

What was through that hallway? A sprawling complex of a prison? His captor’s house? Or something else? And what was on the outside of that? What part of the Underground was he in? Snowdin, hopefully, maybe. That would put him closest to Papyrus. Who would be coming to rescue him soon, he just had to endure for a bit longer. He could do that.


	5. Searching

Papyrus woke with a splitting headache. He shot up into a sitting position to assess his surroundings. He was in the jail cell near Undyne’s office where criminals who were about to be questioned were held. He was on the bed and had been covered by the thin blanket. But at least he was safe. Sans wasn’t though.

With a groan he slid off the bed and remade it as fast he could while still having it be at an acceptable level of neatness. He then went to the door. It was unlocked, allowing him to exit and head into Undyne’s office. He was in luck, she was just coming in, dressed in full armor so she either returning after being out and about or just coming in for the day.

“What the fuck Undyne?” Papyrus growled, stepping in front of her.

Undyne didn’t flinch. “Good morning to you too asshole. Assuming you just woke up you slept for almost twelve whole hours. Which is precisely what I wanted.”

That was twelve hours wasted. He might’ve been able to find Sans in that time. But there was nothing he could do about it now. “Was anything found concerning Sans or his captor?”

“You think I wouldn’t have woken you if there was? Now you’re going to go back to Snowdin and do your job. We’ll find Sans soon and if anything is found about him you’ll be contacted right away.”

Papyrus _needed_ to find Sans but… he couldn’t ignore his job either. Snowdin was his responsibility, he couldn’t let it fall into disarray. And being a skeleton monster, he wasn’t the best suited to take part in search missions, that was best left up to the monsters with superior senses of smell. So, he’d go back to Snowdin to do his job while also looking around for clues of Sans’ whereabouts.

Something _had_ to be found soon. If there wasn’t that would mean Sans was probably… No, Papyrus couldn’t think like that. Sans was alive and Papyrus would save him.

***

“Please just fucking talk to me,” Sans begged as his captor examined the eggs once more. Its visits were super far apart and it never spoke to him other than that once right after it had put its eggs inside him. “I know you can, so please just… say _something_.” Even just being told to shut up would be nice.

It sighed, sounding bored, but it kept its head bowed so he couldn’t even see what kind of facial expression it might be making. Did it get a kick out of tormenting him like this? Or did it truly care so little about him that he was just an incubator to it?

Regardless of what it thought of him it ignored him as it finished its examination of the eggs and then ‘fed’ him. Then it left, leaving him all alone once more.

How much more of this could he take? He could feel himself slipping. Or was that just his imagination. It had gone on for way too long. _Surely,_ Papyrus had to be close to finding him. He wasn’t the Boss for nothing, if anyone could find and save Sans it was him. Afterward he’d probably have a stern talk to Sans about not getting kidnapped. How would that conversation go down?

***

Sans has been gone for almost a month and a half. There was still no ransom note or anything else. And every passing day decreased the chances of him ever being found. If it were anyone else Papyrus would’ve given up the search by now, assuming them dead, but he couldn’t do that with Sans. It was starting to become illogical but he couldn’t let go of the idea that Sans was still alive.

“Papyrus, we need to talk,” Undyne said. She summoned him to meet with again. Whatever she had to say was important if she wouldn’t give it over the phone and based off of her dour expression it wasn’t good news.

Papyrus stood as straight as he could. He was exhausted and every bone in his body felt twice as heavy. He’d had four cups of coffee this morning, he shouldn’t be this tired. But he couldn’t afford to rest when he still needed to find Sans. “What is it?”

“We can’t keep looking for Sans for much longer. We know for a fact that he was kidnapped and since there’s not been a ransom note yet we can only assume they’ve killed him.”

“Not necessarily.” People were often kidnapped for reasons other than ransom. The thought of Sans being forced into such… ‘work’ wasn’t something Papyrus would ever want to consider or hope for in any way but he couldn’t just lie down and accept that Sans was dead without seeing evidence.

“That is possible, all I’m saying you might what to consider accepting that he isn’t coming back. It… might me time to start to move on.”

Papyrus couldn’t just _move_ on, not when it was his older brother who’d pretty much raised him by himself they were talking about. He wanted to get mad at Undyne for even suggesting he do such a thing and he could’ve easily done so if she was angry too. But she wasn’t, she was calm, a rare thing for her, and almost looked sorrowful. As if saying this to him was something she really didn’t want to do but felt like she had to.

And… she was right, wasn’t she? If Sans really was… dead, the longer Papyrus took to accept that the harder it would be on him. He was already slacking hard at his job and if it wasn’t for Undyne sending him a second in command Snowdin would’ve fallen apart by now. He had a duty as a Royal Guardsman to keep order in the Underground, he was failing in that and if Undyne wasn’t his friend she’d have fired him long before this.

“So,” Undyne continued, “I will give you the standard three day mourning period, staring tomorrow but you can have the rest of the day off today. I except you to back working in full capacity Monday morning, understood?”

Papyrus sighed, feeling the weight of his armor more than he ever had before. “Understood.” He lifted his hand in a halfhearted salute.

“Good, dismissed.”

Papyrus turned and left. The only thing preventing him from dragging his feet in sorrow and exhaustion was his sense of dignity and propriety as a Guard with high standing.

He was just reentering Snowdin when his phone went off in his pocket. With a sigh, he pulled out it. It was Doggo, why was he calling? It was probably important but… Papyrus was supposed to be on break. Well, it didn’t hurt to find out what was up, right? It would maybe distract him for a bit. He accepted the call and lifted the phone to his ‘ear’. “What…” he began in a forced angry tone but was cut off.

“Greater found a monster who’s got Sans’ scent on them.”

Papyrus froze. “Where?” He was moving even before Doggo finished relaying his and the other dogs’ location.

When he arrived at their location a short distance in an alleyway, Greater Dog was restraining a tall red monster. Lesser Dog, Dogamy, Dogaressa, and Doggo all stood guard around him. Their fur was puffed up in anger, anywhere their armor didn’t cover it. So, many to restrain a single monster was a bit of over kill but Papyrus didn’t care.

“It smells like Sans,” Dogamy said as Papyrus approached.

“Yeah, it was touching Sans recently,” Dogaressa continued.

The two of them parted to allow Papyrus to stride right up to their prisoner. “Where’s Sans?” He growled, ready to murder this fucker right and now. The only thing stopping him was that it knew where Sans was.

But it didn’t appear to be anything more than annoyed. “I don’t know who Sans is.”

Papyrus slapped it, restraining himself at the last second to make sure he didn’t knock it unconscious or snap its worthless neck. “My brother, a short skeleton monster.”

“You’ve been touching him,” Doggo said.

“ _Where is he_?” Papyrus growled.

“I don’t know.”

Papyrus turned towards Doggo. “Call Undyne. She can get the Royal Torturer out here. For now, let’s get it locked up securely.” He gestured and took the lead as the dogs escorted their prisoner. This monster would pay for hurting Sans as soon as Sans was found. And he would be found, the Royal Torturer could get _anyone_ to talk.

***

What if Papyrus couldn’t find him after all? What would happen to Sans to then? That would depend on what happened when the eggs hatched. Whether or not he survived it. There was unfortunately nothing he could do to influence the outcome of that and thinking about that would only stress him out.

So, with a tired sigh, he forced himself to his feet. He started doing the few yoga poses he both knew of and could actually do while saying aloud all the digits of pi he could remember. After that he went over everything he knew about quantum physics. _Anything_ that kept his body and more importantly his mind occupied was good here. Maybe Papyrus would be proud of him when he found out how much work he was putting into keeping his sanity as intact as possible.

After a long while though he grew tired and sat down again. He was hungry. As soon as he was out of this and free of the eggs he’d go to Grillby’s and stuff his face with whatever he wanted. He’d never overlook the simple joys of real proper food ever again.

There was an odd fluttery feeling in his stomach. With a jolt, he looked down at his distended middle and the eggs inside. Had that just been his imagination or… It happened again in a different spot this time, one where he could see the egg rock a little. They were hatching!

As he felt more movements, he snapped his head up to look towards the door. Surely it would be coming back soon, it’s last visit felt like ages ago, maybe even longer than usual. It would do something so the eggs wouldn’t hatch inside him, right? But there was no sign of the door opening.

With a groan, Sans looked back down at his stomach and tried dispel his magic. Nothing happened. Forcing him to just sit there and watch as more and more eggs started to rock in the very limited amount of space that they could.

The rocking increased steadily over time, becoming more and more uncomfortable. Sans drew a breath to shout for his captor that the eggs were hatching so he needed a way to dispel his magic right _now_. Before he could though the door opened. It wasn’t his captor who entered though, it was Papyrus. He was saved!


	6. Found

Almost as soon as Sans’ location had been wrung out of the red monster Papyrus had set off. It took all his self-control to keep his pace restrained to a fast walk instead of a sprint like his instincts demanded of him. He couldn’t afford to be seen in a rush, someone would challenge him and/or follow to see what he cared so much about so they could use it against him now or at a later date. Thankfully, his long legs and naturally fast gait got him there fairly quick. Undyne and the Dog Guard were right behind him.

The address that had been given was just another Snowdin residence at the edge of town, it didn’t look suspicious at all. There was no way the red monster would’ve lied though, not knowing that if it did so it’d be in for more torture. So, Papyrus didn’t even hesitate to summon a Blaster and use it to blast the door open.

Once inside it didn’t take long to find the back room that supposedly held Sans. The door was made of metal, making blasting it open nigh on impossible, and was at the end of a hallway. It was locked but the key was hanging on a hook next to the door. Papyrus grabbed it and opened the door, almost slamming it open in his haste to get inside.

“Boss!” Sans was seated in the corner of the small barren room, the walls, ceiling, and floor made of metal like a jail cell, which was pretty much what it was. “I knew you’d fucking come for me. Ya sure did take ya damn time though.” Despite his words there wasn’t a trace of anger in his voice, only relief.

Relieved didn’t even begin to cover how Papyrus felt. Sans was not only alive but also so far, seemed okay, certainly not brutally tortured anyway. He walked closer and crouched down beside him. “Sans…”

Sans was naked and there was something weird about his middle. His ecto-body was summoned. Egg shaped things were visible through his translucent red ecto-flesh, a lot of them, enough to make his belly swollen and bumpy.

Sans flinched, curling in on himself to try to hide it. But Papyrus grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. “What… is that?” He couldn’t keep the disgusted horror out of his voice as he stared at the things inside Sans. They _couldn’t_ be eggs, could they?

Sans bowed his head, trembling as he refused to meet Papyrus’ gaze. “Eggs… it uh… put them in me. And…” his voice lowered to a whisper, “They’re… hatching.” They did appear to be moving, as if whatever was inside them was rocking back and forth to try to get out. Several of them were cracked too.

Papyrus had never seen anything more disgusting. That thing was going to pay for this, how dare it use Sans like an incubator. First though… “We’ll get rid of them.” Getting rid of them _before_ they hatched and potentially hurt Sans was more important than vengeance.

Papyrus leaned over, intending to pick up Sans, but stopped when he spotted the shackle around his ankle. Instead he turned his face towards Undyne, standing in the doorway letting them have some space for their reunion. “He’s shackled, it needs a key. And get a healer out here as soon as possible.” Just in case.

Undyne turned to address the Dog Guards behind her, relaying the info he’d given and instructing them to search for the key. Then pulled out her phone, probably to call for a healer.

Papyrus turned back towards Sans. “Are you… okay?” He was bad at this kind of thing but he needed to know how badly Sans had been hurt and violated.

“Oh uh I’m… good… other than for… ya know. But I knew ya’d come for me.” He grasped onto Papyrus’ forearm, smiling despite the horror of the things in his stomach. “It was… really lonely though. I…” He flinched, cutting off as he lowered one hand to his stomach.

“What's wrong?”

Sans groaned, tears forming in his eyes. He was trembling again, squeezing Papyrus’ arm as a look of horror came over face. “Feels like…” He cut off, unable to say whatever it was.

“Let me see.” It was an order and Sans was good at following those, when it was important anyway, so he slowly straightened and moved his hand away from his middle so Papyrus could see.

There was a darker bloom of red magic, blood, near the middle of his belly. One of the baby monsters had broken through part of its shell and had bitten into Sans’ ecto-flesh. It hadn’t pierced all the through yet but internal bleeding was just as bad, if not worse.

“Can you dispel your magic?” Papyrus gave Sans a small shake, getting him to look up and meet his eyes again. It was a dumb question, it was impossible to dispel ecto-parts when non-magical objects were inside them.

There was a pause before Sans shook his head, tears leaking down his face now. “Boss, what if they…” He cut off with another squeak of pain as the thing inside him bit him again. “I don’t wanna fucking die like this. I held on for so long, I can’t…”

“You’re not going to die.” Papyrus forced his voice and overall manner to be as steady and assured as possible, as if he knew for a fact Sans would survive this. He didn’t though. But either or both of them panicking or freaking out would only make matters worse.

He looked at the shackle around Sans’ ankle again. It was metal but it was thin. He tried to summon a bone construct to break it, it didn’t work. Not surprising now that he thought about it, if Sans could use magic in here he’d have fought of his captor, freed himself, or teleported out. Meaning Sans was stuck here until the key was found.

“Undyne,” Papyrus snapped his head up to look at her again, “How far away is the healer?”

“I don’t know, they’re on their way. Why?” She took a few steps closer, pausing when she undoubtedly spotted Sans’ swollen middle. “What the fuck did they do him?” She was mad now, not surprising but not particularly helpful yet either.

“They're eggs,” Sans said with a half whimper half groan. “And they’re…” He made another sound of pain as he curled in on himself. “It hurts.”

Papyrus took hold of his shoulders and gently lay on his back. Sans didn’t let of his forearm so Papyrus had to gently but firmly pry his hands off. He then pushed Sans’ arms to side so they could get a better look at his stomach.

Almost if not all the visible eggs were cracked now, still rocking. Even as Papyrus watched several more broke free. They looked a bit like the red monster who’d presumably done this to Sans. They didn’t waste any time before biting into the soft tissue of Sans’ ecto-stomach. He spasmed with pain as more spilled magic clouded his insides.

“I’ll go get the healer.” Undyne turned and ran out. Good, knowing her she’d carry the healer here a sprint.

Papyrus turned his attention back to Sans. He was breathing fast and heavy, whimpering with fear and pain. A couple more eggs hatched, adding to ones already trying to rip their way out of Sans’ stomach. With how much internal bleeding there was it getting difficult to see anything.

And there was _nothing_ Papyrus could do to protect Sans from this despite being right here with him. He had no healing magic and the medical knowledge and experience he had wasn’t anywhere even close to enough for him to even be able guess how to handle something like this. He couldn’t outright kill the enemy either without also hurting and most likely killing Sans too. So, what should he do? What _could_ he do?

He could try to cut Sans open. As soon as the eggs were out he’d be able to dispel his magic. What were the chances of him surviving long enough for that though? Not to mention Papyrus didn’t have anything he could use to cut Sans open with, he couldn’t even summon a bone construct.

Sans let out a strangled scream, clutching desperately grabbed onto Papyrus again. One of the abominations had torn through his ecto-flesh entirely, magic blood streamed out of the wound as it crawled out to flop the floor. Sans’ magic colour being red made it look an awful lot the blood fleshy monsters had. If Sans could just dispel his magic… but he couldn’t, not when something was in there. Where was the damn healer?

“It hurts Boss, it hurts, make it stop,” Sans begged, panting.

“I know.” What should Papyrus say or do? “You’ll be fine, the healer will be here soon.” The healer would be able to surgically remove the eggs, right? Safely and quickly. Sans just had to hold on until then.

Sans clung to him, whimpering and crying. Normally Papyrus would’ve chastised him for being so open and noisy about his pain but he just couldn’t right now. There was no one around anyway so it didn’t matter.

“I don’t wanna die like this… I worked so hard to hold on ‘till ya came to save me. I can’t…” He whimpered and writhed. “Oh god it fucking hurts so much, make it _stop_.”

“I can’t.” Papyrus would give almost anything to be able to though, or even to be able to do _anything_ about this at all. “The healer will be here soon, you’ll be fine.” If his voice wasn’t shaking it would’ve sounded robotic. Literally the only thing he could do was offer comfort and assurance that it would be okay. But he was bad at that.

Sans screamed again as another abomination tore its way out of him. It was odd, when things burst out of people in movies and TV shows it was always with an explosion of blood. That wasn’t happening here though, they just crawled their way out of the hole they’d made, blood streaming around them. Was Papyrus _really_ thinking about that right now?

Swallowing back his nausea, Papyrus squeezed Sans’ hand. The healer _had_ to get here soon or Sans would… They were all the way on the other side of town though. But Undyne was running to get them, she was probably the most determined monster in the Underground, she’d make it in time.

Sans made a strangled gargle sound as he rolled on his side to face away from Papyrus and vomited. Red magic spewed from his mouth along with egg shell fragments. He made a _horrible_ sound of pain before heaving again. This time one of the abominations came up too, covered in bile and blood. At the same time another one was ripping its way out of his gut.

“Sans don’t you fucking die, I swear to fucking to god if you die…” Papyrus was shouting, squeezing Sans’ hand harder than ever. The return grip was weak. “I _order_ you not to fucking die.” Sans was good at following orders when it mattered, and right now it mattered more than any time before.

“S-sorry Boss, sorry.” Sans’ voice was weak and filled with pain. He made another strangled sound of pain and distress as his body heaved for a third time. Another abomination was forced out of his mouth along with more magic.

Then… Sans’ hand in Papyrus’ grip vanished and his body was collapsing into dust. His soul stayed for a second or two longer before shattering with a sound like breaking glass, loud in the silence left by Sans’ screams.

“No, no, no.” Papyrus shook his head, his vision blurred with tears. “No, I ordered you… not to… you can’t… you can’t…”

“ _Ah fuck_!”

Papyrus looked up at the shout to see Undyne standing in the doorway. She looked _pissed_ and was physically carrying what could only be a healer based off their uniform. She dropped them and took a step closer to Papyrus, pausing before she stepped into the pool of blood Sans had vomited up. There was a lot of it, mixing with the dust.

Papyrus looked down again. The abominations that had _killed_ Sans were coated in his blood, making his dust cling to them. They were… _eating_ Sans’ dust. Papyrus snarled as he grabbed them in his fist and threw them hard to the ground off the side. A few of them died from the impact, smashing them with his fist finished off the rest. He then plucked the ones he missed and did the same, making sure everything single one of the _fuckers_ died for what they’d done to Sans.

Once they were all taken care of Papyrus’ rage was still there and there was nothing more he could take it out on. He couldn’t let go of it either though, if he did what he would have nothing but grief left.

“I’m… sorry,” Undyne said, her voice tight with an undercurrent of anger and another unreadable emotion. She’d retrieved an empty glass jar from somewhere, probably the healer. She walked around the blood and dust to place it gently down besides Papyrus.

“If we had fucking been even a _few_ hours earlier…” Papyrus pounded his fist into ground, fighting to hold onto his anger so he wouldn’t cry. _Why_ did the damn eggs have to hatch _right_ when Papyrus had found him? If they’d been faster, gotten the information on Sans’ whereabouts sooner or had just not failed to find him on their own in the first place than Sans would still be alive. They’d have found a way to get the eggs out of him before they were anywhere even close to hatching. But… it was too late now, Papyrus had failed to save him.

“I know.” Undyne put a hand on his shoulder, it almost kind of comforting. “I’m… sorry.” Saying ‘sorry’ for anything wasn’t like her, it meant it a lot.

Shaking as he lost the battle against his tears, Papyrus reached hand up to grab onto her wrist. “I was… right there, he… practically died in my arms and I… _couldn’t_ do a single goddamn thing to save him.”

“These things happen sometimes.” They did. The possibility of losing Sans had always been there, he’d known it intellectually and had thought he’d accepted it internally as well. He hadn’t though, Sans had always been a part of his life, the thought of him not being there anymore was inconceivable.

They stayed there like that for a long while as Papyrus cried. He didn’t need nor want a shoulder to cry on, Undyne wouldn’t have been a good candidate for that anyway. He just needed her sold presence standing behind him, that firm hand on his shoulder that he grasped onto like a drowning man.

Eventually his tears stopped flowing, leaving him with nothing but the exhaustion of grief and lack of sleep and proper rest. Still trembling and not caring enough to try to force himself to stop, he let go of Undyne’s wrist and bent to gather Sans’ dust. He gathered all of it that he could, excluding the stuff that had clung to the abominations that was now part of their dust pile. Inevitably drying blood came with it. It didn’t matter a whole lot though, that had been part of Sans once too.

Once he was sure he had it all he stood, stiff from how long he’d sat on the floor. The healer had fled probably a long time ago since they were nowhere to be seen. Which was probably for the best, Papyrus might have otherwise been tempted to punish them for having not come fast enough.

Without saying anything, there was nothing that could be said anyway, Undyne walked with him back outside. The dogs were out there, their sad expressions and postures meant they knew Sans was… dead. Gosh that was still such a difficult thing to think about or accept. How could Sans be dead? He’d _always_ been there.

“Sorry ‘bout Sans,” Dogamy said.

“We’ll miss him,” Dogaressa continued.

Papyrus grunted his acknowledgement and moved on. He composed his face to be emotionless, about all he could handle right now, as he started for home. Undyne walked with him, her solid presence was something to cling to so he wouldn’t accidentally reveal weakness to the people they passed by.

“You… want me to come in or… do ya wanna be alone?” Undyne asked once they reached the house.

“I think I’d rather be alone for a bit, I… need to sleep.”

“’Kay uh… call me if ya need anything.” She gave him one last ‘gentle’ pat on the back before leaving.

Clutching the jar of Sans’ dust to his chest, Papyrus entered. After locking the door, he dragged himself up stairs and took of his armor, putting in its rightful spot in his closest. He should take a shower now and then make supper but… he didn’t feel like it. So, after retrieving Sans’ dust from atop his dresser, he left and went into Sans’ room.

It was still mess, despite how long Sans had been away because Papyrus had been too busy looking for him to clean it. Now he had the rest of today and the next three days to clean it. Well, he wasn’t going to do it today. Just being in here was painful in a way.

He sat on the bed and looked at the jar of dust in his hands. “Sorry Sans.” Had he ever apologized to Sans before, in way that wasn’t sarcastic anyway? Not that he could remember. He should have though, when he got mad at Sans for something he had the tendency to say things he didn’t mean, sometimes very nasty things. It had been several years since he’d apologized for them afterward even when he did feel sorry, which hadn’t always been the case. It was too late now though. It was too late everything.

Despite having cried himself dry earlier, his eyes filled with tears again. When was the last time he’d even cried? Probably back when he’d still been a small kid when he could go to big brother Sans for comfort. That… was no longer possible and never would be again.

He lay down, pulling the blanket up around himself as he held the jar of just to his chest. Sleep would at least let him not feel the pang of Sans’ loss for a little while.

Tomorrow he’d get vengeance, he’d make that thing _suffer_. But then what? The past month and a half had proven he couldn’t fare well without Sans. There was nothing he could do about that though, he’d just have find a way, if that was even possible.


End file.
